


Presence

by Ogoe_Yuka



Category: Karneval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogoe_Yuka/pseuds/Ogoe_Yuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The students of Kuronomei were given some vacation and a certain ex-thief seemed to be excited at the prospect of being able to ‘go home’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presence

The Head Master of Kuronomei announced that they’d be giving the students a one-week holiday in accordance to their school foundation. Upon the announcement, Gareki immediately contacted Hirato for the ship to come and pick him up. The second ship captain agreed and told the blackette that they’d arrive in five minutes.

Gareki returned to his dorm room and packed his stuff. His roommate Shishi just quirked an eyebrow at the enthusiasm Gareki showed while packing his things.

“You’re really excited to go back to the ship, huh?”

“There’s someone I have to talk to over there.”

“That kid named Nai?” Shishi caught the subtle nod from the blackette.

Gareki flipped open his phone upon hearing the message alert and saw that Nai sent him a text message.

 **To: Gareki  
** From: Nai  
Sent: 8:20AM  
I hope you’re doing well in school! Hirato-san said that the academy has a holiday for one week. What does that mean?

The blackette smiled at the message and typed his reply then sent it to the albino.

 **To: Nai  
** Sent: 8:21AM  
I’ll tell you later.

“I think that he’s the only person you actually reply to the most.” Shishi commented offhandedly and was surprised by Gareki’s reply and expression.

“He’s my lucky charm.” The blackette said with a smirk before getting up from his bed with his bag and leaving the room with a small wave.  
  


* * *

  
Gareki landed on the second ship’s platform and looked at the herd of fluffy sheep before him.

-“Okaeri-me.”-

“Gareki…”

Speaking of white and fluffy, there’s his- ah, no- their niji. Said ex-thief perked up upon hearing his name and smiled at the white-haired boy.

“Tadaima.”

Gareki braced himself when the half-niji ran and launched his smaller body at him for a tight hug.

“Welcome back, Gareki!” Nai nuzzled the side of Gareki’s neck while standing on his tiptoes. The younger boy felt the arms around his waist tighten and he grinned.

The blackette pulled back slightly and let the shorter boy pull him to the open room where he was glomped by Yogi.

“Gareki-kun! It’s so nice to have you back!”

“It would’ve been better if you moved away from me!” Gareki smacked his hand on the blond’s face to shove  him away.

“Welcome back, Gareki-kun. Hirato-san told us about the holiday and Nai was so excited that he decided to greet you first.” Tsukumo said with a smile.

“So that’s why he was at the entrance.”

“I wanted to see you first!”

“You seem to be a lot better now, Gareki-kun!”

“It’s good to have you back, Gareki-kun.” Karoku said and Gareki nodded

“Hirato-san said the academy is on a holiday. Does that mean Gareki’s going to be with us for a whole week?” Nai asked while still holding Gareki’s hand.

“Yeah.”

“Yay! Karoku, can I go back to our room? I want to be with Gareki. Please?”

Gareki blushed on the implication of Nai’s words while all the others had small, knowing smiles on their lips.

“Of course.”

“Thank you! Let’s go, Gareki!”

Nai pulled Gareki to their room. Karoku just chuckled and Hirato looked at him upon entering the room.

“You don’t mind having Gareki as your son-in-law?”

“Not at all. Nai seems to be fond of him so I don’t really mind.”

“You do know that they’re sharing rooms, right? And there might be a chance of Nai being unable to walk tomorrow after being apart from Gareki for a month.”

“E-EHHHH!? G-Gareki-kun would be… gentle with Nai-chan… I think… I-I mean, out of all of us, he’s the one who doesn’t want Nai-chan to get hurt by anything or anyone so…” Yogi twiddled his fingers while blushing.

“I know Gareki-kun will be gentle with Nai and I won’t really meddle with their relationship, or lack thereof, unless he hurts Nai.”

Tsukumo just shook her head while smiling a little at the men’s conversation.  
  


* * *

  
“Ne, Gareki. Can we go to town tomorrow? B-But if you’re tired, we can just read books!” Nai watched as the ex-thief unpacked his stuff.

“I’ll go with you.”

“I’m glad. Oh, I made this one while you were away.” Nai showed Gareki his drawing.

The blackette held the drawing in his hands, looking fondly at what it was. Nai drew all of them in the seond ship. There were Tsukumo, Hirato and Akari on the right and then Yogi and Karoku on the left and the herd of sheep making a circle around all of them. Lastly, in the middle were Gareki and Nai.

What brought heat to his cheeks however, were how Nai drew their hands. They were overlapping and if he didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought that the half-niji drew them while holding hands.

“Did you like it, Gareki?” Nai asked hopefully. Gareki coughed to hide his embarrassment and tucked the drawing away inside his folder where he knew it would be safe.

“I’ll be taking it back to the dorm next week.”

“Okay!” The younger boy watched as Gareki put his clothes in their shared closet.

“I’m really glad you’re here, Gareki. It was lonely without you.” The boy said in a soft tone that made Gareki halt and the next moment, Nai was being hugged tight by the blackette.

“Ga… reki…?”

“Tell me everything, Nai.”

Nai’s red orbs widened and he clutched the back of Gareki’s shirt before burying his face on the other’s chest.

“I-It was so lonely without you… I had n-no one to share th-the bunk with… and no one t-to stay with me when I’m scared of the storm… I-I tried to help during missions but… but it’s really different without you!” The boy sobbed and Gareki just tightened his hold on him.

The boy never cried that hard while they were looking for Karoku so seeing those tears cascade down his face weakened Gareki a lot.

“If you want someone to talk to, send me a text. If you’re lonely or scared, call me. I’ll read your messages and I’ll try to answer your call when I don’t have classes.”

“B-But… wouldn’t I bother Gareki if I do that? Karoku said that I-I should be good and just wait until you come back…” Nai sniffled and the blackette patted his head.

“Just do what I’m telling you, got it?” The blackette pulled away from the hug and ruffled Nai’s hair. The half-niji beamed at him as he wiped the remaining tears.

“Thank you, Gareki! You’re the best!”

Gareki let a small smile settle on his lips before feeling his eyelids flutter close. 

 _‘Finally smiling. He’s so warm.’_  Letting the shorter boy’s warmth and heartbeat lull him, Gareki felt body became limp as he fell into a slumber.

“Gareki…?”

Nai wrapped his arms around the ex-thief and heard the other’s calm and deep breaths, signalling that he’s asleep.

The younger boy laid Gareki down on his bed and settled next to him then pulled the comforter around their shoulders. The albino boy snuggled closer to the blackette before falling asleep.  
  


* * *

  
“Gareki-kun? Nai-chan? It’s time for dinner.” Yogi said as he knocked on the door before opening it after receiving no response from the room occupants.

The sight in front of him left him speechless and he would have squealed if not for the fact that Gareki would’ve punched him out of the room had he let out a sound.

Nai and Gareki were snuggled to each other with what seems to be the blackette’s arm wrapped around the half-niji to keep him close while the albino had his head on the blackette’s chest.

Yogi smiled before quietly leaving the room. He’d just save dinner for the two teens.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s crappy and all. I made this baby fic two years ago around September X’D I’m going to try writing more for Gareki and Nai some time.. maybe..


End file.
